James' Woes
by I-lov3-harry-potter14
Summary: A story of sadness, depression and some happiness will also have some sexual refrences in the later chapters. Will eventually b a What if they didn't die.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys i have started my whole story over again. Hope you like it..Plz R&R.. Enjoy!

James Potter sat in the Gryffindor bathroom stall with a razor to his wrist. Blood streaming down his arm from a previous cut on his wrist.

James Potter is a 16 year old boy in his second to last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was an only child so his friends were like his brothers.

He was also part of the four-man prankster group "The Marauders". Their names in the group are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, or more simply MWPP. Their real names are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter.

He was sitting in the stall cutting himself because he was depressed. He is depressed because he has just lost his cousin Samantha and her family to the Dark Lord.

There was a knock on the door of the stall. James jumped and summoned some bandages to cover the cuts on his wrist.

'Who is it?' James called

'Prongs its Padfoot' Sirius replied

James opened the door and headed over to sinks to wipe his face.

'Prongs mate, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm ok.'

'Right, well that Evans girl was looking for you.' Sirius told James nonchalantly.

'Evans? Looking for me? Why?' James asked in disbelief.

'Something about you, her and a prefect meeting tonight, or should I say an hour ago.'

'Oh Shit!' James exclaimed

'What's up?'

'I can't believe I forgot about the meeting! I am such a fucking idiot!' James said angrily

'Woah! Prongs mate, calm down' Sirius said worriedly

James calmed down and he and Sirius walked out of the bathroom and walked back towards Gryffindor Tower.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As James and Sirius climbed through the portrait hole, James was immediately attacked verbally by Lily Evans.

'James!' She yelled

James flinched, Lily was scary when she was angry.

'Yes Lillian?' James tried to ask calmly

'Why were you not at the prefect meeting?' she asked him grumpily.

'I'm sorry Lily, I completely forgot and lost track of time.' James apologized and yet looked sad all the same.

Lily decided that she would have to sleep on what she was going to do to James in the morning.

'Ok, well I am off to bed now everyone, night everyone.' Lily called

Everyone mumbled goodnight and they all walked to their own dormitories.

'Prongs, are you sure your ok?' Sirius asked

'Alright…no I'm not…you know that letter Owly brought me on Monday?'

'Yes.' Sirius said while waiting for James to continue

James gulped while trying to think how to explain the death of his cousin to Sirius…because he knew that Sirius had a BIG crush on her.

'Well it was from my mum saying that Samantha and her family were found in their house…they were killed by the Dark Lord on the weekend.' James stuttered, while tears formed in his eyes.

'N…No! Stop lying James.' Sirius said angrily.

'Sirius, I am not lying to you, this is the truth.' James pleaded

'James just leave me alone alright?' Sirius cried

Sirius stalked to his four poster and closed the curtains around him.

James felt really bad about telling Sirius now and decided to go down to the common room. He carefully got on his slippers and tiptoed out of the dormitory door, leading tom the common room.

When James got downstairs, he went and sat in front of the dying fire. He sat in the big armchair closest to the fire and though about what the letter from his mother had said.

Suddenly he heard the creak of a door and jumped. He turned around and saw Lily coming down the girl's dormitory staircase.

'Lily... what are you doing down here?' He asked curiously

'Huh? James? Oh, I'm down here cause I can't sleep. What about you?'

'Oh, yeah I can't sleep either.' He replied

'Ok' she said plainly

James sat back down in his armchair and suddenly his emotions took over. Lily looked around.

'James? Are you ok?' She asked worriedly

'What? Oh yeah….um no.' He stuttered

'What's wrong James?'

'Oh it's just that I got a letter from my mum saying…' He paused

'Yes?'

'Saying that my cousin and her family were…well they were murdered by the Dark Lord on the weekend.'

'Oh gosh! James i'm so sorry.' She said sadly

'It's ok.'

'No! I can't believe that.' She said really sadly

James turned around and wiped his eyes and also to think about what he was doing. He took a deep breath.

'Lily, I was…well I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend.' He asked nervously

'Oh James!' she squealed, 'Of course I'll go with you!'

'Really?'

'Yes!'

They looked into each others eyes and leaned into kiss, when they were interrupted by a voice that James recognized.

'Sirius!' James yelled

'What? Am I "interrupting something"?'

'Um…no James was just telling me why he was down here.' Lily stuttered

'Yes…i'm sure he was.' Sirius replied

'Sirius go back upstairs and I will meet you up there. Please!' James pleaded

' Yes Mother!' Sirius replied sarcastically.

Sirius retreated upstairs to wait for James.

Meanwhile Lily and James were downstairs saying goodnight.

'Goodnight James' Lily said shy but happily

'Goodnight Lily'

He turned to walk upstairs when Lily called him back.

'James!'

' Yes Lily?'

Lily kissed James on the cheek, turned and ran up the girls dormitory stairs.

James smiled to himself and went upstairs.

A/N: Well..thats chapter one. Hope you liked it...in chapter two we find out how Lily and James' date goes and the Marauders get up to some mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the delay...i hav just been busy coz it's our last term at school for the year Finally! I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed nicely.

**a thousand pieces- **Thank you! I hope you like chapter 2

**PotterScar-**Thanks for the advice i will try to work on it...i might have to get some help from my cuzin...i hope you think Chapter 2 is better.

If you want to be on my thank you list next time then plz review my story...also don't flame me... Thank you

On Saturday morning James got up early and took extra care to look nice, for when he took Lily on their date to Hogsmeade after breakfast.

When James got down to the Great Hall and sat down to eat, he was rudely interuppeted by his three best friends.

'Prongs!' they all said at once

'Yesh?' James said through a mouthful of food.

'So…are we going to do what we normally do on a Hogsmeade weekend?' Moony asked curiously.

'Sorry guys, but I am taking Lily out to Hogsmeade.'

'Lily? As in Lily Amelia Evans?' Sirius asked in disbelief

'That would be correct.' Said a voice from behind James.

The 4 boys looked up and when James saw lily he smiled and moved over so she could sit next to him.

'Lily, you look very nice today' James complimented

'Thanks James' she said as she blushed.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

James finished his toast and got up from the table. He whispered something to Lily and she giggled. The both walked away from the table and out of the great hall side by side.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

When Lily and James got to the entrance hall the stood in front of Filch who was checking off names of you had permission to go to Hogsmeade.

Filch looked at Lily and James and then looked down at a list of eligible Hogsmeade attendees. He ticked off their names and let them walk out of the entrance hall and out of the Hogwarts grounds.

'Lily…you know you really saved me back there when they were questioning me.' He blurted out suddenly

'It's ok James, it was no problem.' Lily told him.

They smiled at each other and headed out of the grounds onto a gravel path towards Hogsmeade.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Lily and James entered the village of Hogsmeade and decided to go look in shop windows and wander around the village for a while. Then James begged Lily and gave her puppy dog eyes, and she couldn't resist so she said yes. James yelled yes like a little kid who was getting a present.

They wandered around in the joke shop for about 15 minutes. After they left the shop they walked outside. When Lily stepped out of the store a blast of wind hit her and she shivered slightly.

'Are you ok Lily?' James asked

'Yeah, just a shiver.' She replied

As they continued walking James took off his cloak and put it on Lily.

'There you go.' James said as he put his cloak round her.

'Oh thanks James' she said greatfully.

'No problems Lily, I am not cold anyways.'

'Are you sure?'

James didn't say anything and just continued walking. They were about to go into the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer but James stopped Lily.

'Lily, wait close your eyes!' James said happily

'What? Why James?' she asked curiously

'You'll see…I promise it's nothing bad, just give me your hands and close your eyes…don't open till I say to ok?'

'Oh alright!'

James took Lily's hands and guided her carefully.

James guided Lily to a little teashop called Madame Pudifoots. He opened the door and led Lily to a booth at the back of the shop.

After making sure Lily was set down comfortably in the booth, he sat on the other side, across from Lily. He told Lily to open her eyes. She did and gasped.

'James! How did you know where this place was?' she asked in disbelief.

'Oh you could say that I just knew where it was.' He said not giving too much away.

'I bet Alisha told you didn't she?'

'Nope!' James said cheekily

'Um…oh I give up…how did you know where this place was?'

'My dad told me this is where he took my mum on their first date.' He said and smiled.

Madame Pudifoot came up and asked if she could take their orders.

'May I please have a decaff coffee with milk?' Lily asked politely

'Of course dearie…and for you sir?'

'Can I have a blueberry muffin and a coffee?' James asked

'Yes…coming right up.' She said and turned around

'Thank you.' They both said, together.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

After Madame Pudifoot brought their food over she put the bill down. James grabbed the bill and paid her 3 galleons.

When James looked back around he saw that there were pieces of his muffin missing…he looked at Lily and stuck his tongue out at her.

'Hey! That was my muffin!' He mockingly yelled

'I know…I was hungry!' Lily told him cheekily

Just as James went to take a bite of his muffin, Lily grabbed a bit and shoved it in his mouth.

James coughed and spluttered and Lily laughed.

After they finished their food and coffee's they got up and decided to head back to the castle so they could catch up on their homework before classes tomorrow.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

As they walked back along the gravel path towards Hogwarts, when Lily nervously slid her hand into James'. James looked over at Lily and smiled. They continued walking back up to the castle.

When they got into the castle they walked up to the common room and then they parted ways. James back up to the boy's dorm and Lily to the girls.

A/N: Ok guyz sorry about not any pranks in this chapter...i wanted to focus on their date. I promise prmonise promise there will be pranks in chapter 3. Plz review... and remeber don't flame


End file.
